


Smoke Screen

by GofficPizzaCrusts



Category: Naruto
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M, One Night Stands, disguises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GofficPizzaCrusts/pseuds/GofficPizzaCrusts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After playing around with the Team 7 kids, Kakashi decides to extend his Sukea guise by hanging out with no other than Tenzou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke Screen

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. For TenKaka Day, which was 2 days ago actually. I was busy. Belated TNKK Day to fellow shippers who stumbled on my forest of lousy TNKKTN shit. This one was supposed to be included in my SHORTS dump but decided to up it as a standalone piece since it’s a bit longer. 
> 
> I am bad with TNKK birthdays so I tried to up something for their October thing.

“I cannot believe it…”

“We’re not meant to see sensei’s real face..”

“Sensei is so sneaky, it’s annoying!”

Sukea looked away from the photos he took and smiled apologetically at the children before him. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were clearly upset in the outcome of their ‘mission.’ He put the pictures back inside the envelope and tried to cheer the kids up. 

“Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura.. Maybe it’s a sign that you guys have to train harder in order to catch your sensei barefaced.. If you push yourselves and put your heart into it as a team, you’ll achieve greater results!” 

Thick silence met Sukea’s sunny optimism. After a stretch, Sasuke spoke up. 

“Are you sure you’re a photojournalist? Those were really bad shots, mister..” Sasuke said somberly. 

Sukea had to bite his tongue in order not to laugh out loud. That Sasuke can get real blunt once provoked. 

“Believe me, Sasuke-san.. I tried my best to cover every angle. Your Kakashi-sensei is sly and always alert.” Sukea explained evenly. 

Sasuke looked away and snorted while Naruto growled. He shook his head and pulled at his hair with irritation. 

“Aah, I might as well go home.. Our mission was a complete disaster anyway!” Naruto barked. Sasuke nodded. The young Uchiha turned his back on his team mates and started to walk. 

“Sasuke-kun! Let me buy you an ice cream cone! I feel sad too..” Sakura shouted at her team mate. Naruto’s blue eyes flashed, irked that Sakura has excluded him once more. 

“Ugh, go away..” Sasuke retorted, but Sakura ran after him anyhow, with Naruto hot on her heels. 

“Sakura-chan, you can get me that ice cream cone instead! We don’t have to hang around with gloomy Duckbutt, let’s leave him alone!” Naruto said happily. 

“I changed my mind!” Sakura snapped back then thumped the blonde boy hard on top of his head. 

Sukea stared at the retreating group of children and chuckled to himself. He tucked the envelope of pictures under his arm and ambled over to the other direction. Once he knew he was a safe distance away from the kids, he blew over with laughter, amused at the way he has foiled his team once more. 

For Sukea was nobody but Kakashi himself. Team 7’s assigned jōnin thought it would be interesting to outwit his stead on their made-up ‘S-rank’ mission. Kakashi made an elaborate disguise; he removed his mask, applied thick lines of maroon paint around his eyes, wore blue contacts and a dark, wavy mop of hair then changed his voice and clothing. He posed as a photojournalist intent on helping the kids uncover their sensei’s real face. In the end, everything went according to plan. 

It bugged him a little to see Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura’s obvious disappointment. But he was determined not to show anybody his entire face just yet. Besides, the whole charade was fun while it lasted. 

Kakashi was walking by the row of bars on the village’s leisure district when he spotted a familiar face walk inside one of the more popular watering holes. 

He stopped mid-walk. Team 7’s sensei stood perplexed and unsure of who he just saw. However, he will always remember those big, cat-like dark eyes. He ambled over to the bar and peered by the clear glass partition. 

It was indeed Tenzou, clad in his civilian clothes minus his signature faceplate. Now older, with shorter hair. 

Kakashi leaned against the side of the bar and pondered. Another idea took place, making the older ninja chuckle once more. 

He might as well extend his pretense while he was there. 

 

After primping himself in the men’s room, Kakashi found Tenzou by the bar counter nursing a shot of sake. He went to the younger ninja and sat on a stool by his right. Kakashi motioned at the barkeep, who waved back at him. 

“One Kaku Highball, please..”

“In a sec, dear sir..” 

The older ninja settled himself comfortably in his seat. He stared at his kouhai; Tenzou was in his late teens when he left ANBU, and now he was a man in his early 20’s. He had to admit Tenzou looks great; he can see the outline of toned arms underneath the lengthy sleeves and a flat, tight stomach, the slight, seductive curve where the small of his back met his backside…

An elegant eyebrow shot up on the older ninja’s face. That was weird, Kakashi thought. He was sizing up another man’s body and the feeling left him a bit mystified. For a heartbeat, he sat still on his seat, taking stock of the situation he was in. 

Yes, he was not yet used in seeing Tenzou like this. It had been approximately five years since he left the Black Ops. Of course his reaction was just legitimate surprise on his part because to be fair, this older Tenzou looks good.

Tenzou glanced at the new customer then returned his attention back to his sake. Kakashi smiled and cleared his throat, ridding his mind of alien thoughts. He hopes his throat was still up for some vocal gymnastics because with Tenzou, their conversation might take a good chunk of his time.

He has to act un-Kakashi-like, which means there will be plenty of talking involved on his part. 

“It’s actually nice to be back here in Konoha..” Kakashi said smoothly, his tone of voice conversational. Tenzou looked around, frowned at Kakashi then pointed at himself, unsure whether the man beside him was addressing him. 

“Yeah? Why’s that?” Tenzou deadpanned. 

“I’ve been traveling all over, working freelance for several dailies..” Kakashi said. 

“Oh.. So what do you do? For a living, I mean..”

“I am a photojournalist..”

“Interesting..”

“Yeah.. There are plenty of things you can learn from this kind of profession..”

“What are you doing here in Konoha then?” Tenzou said as he gulped his drink down. 

“I’m here to take pictures of the Sandaime for an upcoming autobiography.. I was the appointed photographer and was assigned to check out photos from the Administration’s archives as well, to be included in the book..”

“That’s great..”

“Yes, it’s an honor, actually. I look up to Hiruzen-sama, being a former ANBU operative myself..”

“Oh, so you were ANBU? Saa, fascinating..” Tenzou answered back, nodding slowly, his eyebrows knitted in contemplation. Kakashi knows the younger man was trying to remember where he’d seen him. 

“What about you? What do you do?”

Tenzou paused for a while, then tapped his fingers absently on the wooden counter. 

“I am a ninja too..”

“Standard shinobi corps or ANBU?”

“Nah, I better not tell you..” Tenzou said plainly, a gentle, ascetic smile gracing his features. He brought his sake bottle up for another shot, only to find it empty. Kakashi gestured at the barkeep for another order. 

“I’ll buy us a bottle of sake..” Kakashi said happily. 

“Huh? I don’t even know your name..”

“Sukea.. And you’re?”

“Mitsui.. It’s nice meeting you, Sukea-san..” 

Nice one there, Tenzou, Kakashi thought with amusement. Obviously, he’s a stranger and Tenzou was just being careful so he had to give extra points to his kouhai for evasion. Plus the younger ninja wore a black long-sleeved shirt, which hid the ANBU tattoo on his arm perfectly. 

He was beginning to enjoy this. Oh, yes he was.

Kakashi extended his hand for a handshake. Tenzou took his and they shook hands briefly. The younger man’s grip was strong and firm, and to Kakashi’s shock, a minute thrill ran down his spine at the feel of Tenzou’s hand covering his. 

They haven’t touched each other for a long time. Well, held hands and boxed fists the way friends and team mates would. 

Kakashi bit the inside of his cheek and pushed such thoughts away from his head. He chalked it up to the prospect of fooling his kouhai and getting away with everything later. He was going to enjoy that part. 

“So, Mitsui-san.. How are things on the battle front?” Kakashi said warmly as he thanked the barkeep. The barkeep put a bottle of sake and another cup for Kakashi. The older ninja grabbed the bottle and motioned for Tenzou to hand over his cup. 

Tenzou chuckled, staring at Sukea while he filled his cup. 

“Hmm. Not much happening, but I can’t tell you anything even if you’re formerly ANBU..”

“Right.. I understand..” Kakashi piped back. He finished his own glass of highball and poured himself a shot of sake. 

“Anyway.. I was with some kids earlier. Students from the Academy..” Kakashi said cheerily, then paused. Tenzou nodded, egging Kakashi to go on. 

“I helped them with this S-rank mission they made up.. I guess they were bored senseless and had nothing to do. They wanted to see their sensei’s real face. Because you see, their sensei wears a mask all the time for some reason..”

“Oh? Tell me more..” Tenzou said, inching closer. Kakashi slid nearer to him as well. 

“Maybe you’re familiar with this jōnin called Hatake Kakashi?” Kakashi said excitedly. 

Tenzou’s face registered a quiet recognition with the mention of his senpai’s name, then to Kakashi’s surprise, a fleeting moment of tenderness and sorrow combined. The younger ninja quickly gained his poise back and nodded succinctly. But the spark of loneliness (or what Kakashi assumed was loneliness) was still there. 

“Yeah.. I do know him..”

“Oh, so you worked with him?” 

“You could say that..” 

Kakashi flashed Tenzou a big smile. 

“So you’re ANBU as well?”

“I worked with Hatake Kakashi, that’s all I’m going to say..” Tenzou smiled back softly. He downed his drink and Kakashi refilled his cup once more. 

“Hmm, so there’s no telling secrets between us two ninja.. Fine, I can deal with that..” Kakashi huffed in a teasing manner. Tenzou chuckled back and shrugged. 

“Tell me what happened between you and those kids. Who were they?” Tenzou inquired. 

Kakashi plunked his envelope of photographs on the bar counter and laughed. 

“It was one of the better things that happened to me today..”

 

“Then this Uchiha kid says, ‘Are you sure you’re a photojournalist? Those were really bad shots, mister..’ Believe me, I have never felt so humbled in my whole life. Such sassy words coming from a brat!”

“Saa.. I’d have to believe him.. You never caught Hatake-san in a compromising position, and to think you were ANBU..” Tenzou said, grinning while he looked at the photos. He glanced up at Kakashi with a sly smirk and handed the photos back to the older ninja. 

“Also, I’m beginning to think that whoever’s behind the Sandaime autobiography made a bad decision in hiring you for the official photographer gig..” Tenzou added, chuckling. Kakashi shot the younger man with an unimpressed look, then laughed back, laughter that was vastly different from his usual soft chuckle. It was raucous and unguarded. 

“Mitsui-san.. You don’t have to add insult to injury..” Kakashi scoffed. 

“Nah, just kidding. Good shots, but Hatake-san has never lost his touch.. Still cunning and cagey as ever..” 

“I see..” 

Kakashi replenished Tenzou’s cup with another shot of sake. The ANBU ninja took it and gulped everything, the cup hitting the bar counter with a heavy thud as Tenzou put his drink down. He swayed in his stool as he brought his hand up to fling strands of brown hair out of his forehead. 

His kouhai is a bit tipsy now, Kakashi thought with amusement. He took it as his cue to make Tenzou spill more about what he feels for his senpai. He was curious, after all. Especially when he used to intimidate the poor guy during his time in the Black Ops. For all he knows, Tenzou might have carried a grudge, any ill will towards him through the years. 

He can still remember the look in his kouhai’s eyes the minute he mentioned his name just an hour ago, and he wants to go deeper. He never expected Tenzou to react that way. 

“You said earlier that you worked with him. Were you trained by the man? Academy classmates? Former team mates?”

Tenzou propped his chin on his hand and shrugged. “Well, we worked on some missions together..”

“What was he like? I mean, during missions. Stuff like that..”

“Hatake-san.. Saa, he’s excellent in the field.. Always concerned of his team mates’ welfare.. He’s wildly talented. At a young age he has accomplished pretty much a lot..” Tenzou said sparingly. Kakashi refilled their cups and they both swilled their shots in unison. 

“Is that all? I want to know more, Hatake-san sounds like a very intriguing man..” Kakashi said cheerfully. Tenzou scratched his head and laughed warily at his companion. 

“Why are you so captivated with that guy? You said you were ANBU once.. I bet you’ve run into him or heard stuff about him inside.. Why so nosy?”

“Mitsui-san.. You are probably familiar with the ways of the Black Ops.. We interrogate.. Comes with the territory.. Old habits die hard..”

“Say, Sukea-san.. Why did you leave the faction?” Tenzou answered back, evading talk of Kakashi. 

Still trying to avoid conversations about me, Tenzou? Kakashi thought, more curious than ever. He propped his chin on his hand and motioned for the waiter. 

“A small fruit and cheese platter and the best red you have, please..” Kakashi said slickly. Granted, Kakashi was not a big spender. He always relied on the kindness of his friends during evenings out, but tonight he was willing to fork it over and dig up whatever concerns Tenzou have had for him. 

“W-Wait a minute, we don’t have to mix grains. I usually stick with one drink, Sukea-san..” Tenzou said quickly. Kakashi turned to his former charge, chuckling, then slid closer to him. Their knees were touching now, and once more a splinter of electricity surged inside the older man upon contact of their limbs. 

Kakashi shrugged that particularly intrusive feeling off. 

“Walk on the wild side, Mitsui-san.. It’s all on me.. You don’t have to pay a cent.. Besides, I enjoy your company, so why not indulge me?”

The waiter brought the platter of fruit and cheese, wine glasses and a fragrant bottle of red wine in place of their sake set. Tenzou took a wet peach slice and bit a small chunk off absently, his forehead crinkled in deep thought as a dribble of juice slid along his index finger. 

At that moment Kakashi has never seen a sight sexier than that of Tenzou eating a succulent piece of fruit. He swallowed. The probable ending that brewed in his head earlier was dissolving into a mushy, muddled mess. He wonders whether Tenzou will end up as the victor this time, and not him. 

Was he attracted to his kouhai? 

Kakashi tried to dismiss the whole idea. Obviously Kakashi have heard of such things, but it had never intervened in his life. He has never tread nor challenged the grays of sexuality before. Man or woman, he’d never been alone with one (save for missions), nor even indulged and explored for himself the carnal goings-on he’d read about in Jiraiya-sama’s smutty novels in real life. 

“Sukea-san? I filled our glasses with the wine.. I hope you wouldn’t mind..” Tenzou said with a bit of hesitance. Kakashi snapped back to reality and gave his companion a big smile. Tenzou grinned back and handed Kakashi his wine glass. 

“I don’t mind at all—“

“You looked kinda bewildered there for a minute..”

“Sorry.. Something crossed my mind.. Anyway, let’s drink up. I wanna know you more..” Kakashi uttered, reverting to his Sukea pose. 

“You do?” Tenzou said quietly as they clinked glasses together. 

“Of course I do. It’s always nice to meet new friends, especially in the village you grew up in!” Kakashi piped up. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right..” 

“Loosen up, Mitsui-san! I’ll tell you more about myself if you did likewise.. Is that a deal?” Kakashi said with a drawn-out grin. 

Tenzou took a swig from his wine and sighed, couldn’t help but smile back at his companion’s cheery nature.

“Deal. Whatever. I’m stuck with you anyhow..”

 

 

“So.. Before we got together, I mean, before we worked as a team, there was, hnn, plenty of trouble involved. I don’t need to tell you the particulars. Things were rocky from the start but eventually it led to, uhh, greater things..” Tenzou said. 

Kakashi’s took the wine bottle and inspected it, noticing that it was almost empty. He refilled his glass and Tenzou’s, who took his glass back and drunk the whole thing in one swift gulp. He grabbed three slices of cheddar cheese and crammed them all inside his mouth. Kakashi winced as the younger ninja almost missed putting the glass back on the counter. He caught the bottom of the glass and gently put the container in front of Tenzou. 

One last bottle, Kakashi reminded himself. Tenzou was showing the gestures of the would-be, piss-in-your-pants drunk. He moved in a languid manner and was a bit more generous with his words now. Kakashi began by asking Tenzou about his childhood, and as he had expected, Tenzou did tell him some significant fragments of his life. But like a wise, ambiguous ninja, the young man managed to avoid telling Kakashi his Mokuton, his Root beginnings, the conflict related to it and his admittance to ANBU by the Sandaime under Kakashi’s wing. 

Kakashi filled the younger man’s glass with the last of the wine. 

“Careful with that thing, Mitsui-san.. That was way back in the Academy, huh?” Kakashi enquired. 

“No—“

“So you’re finally admitting you’re ANBU just like Hatake-san..” Kakashi knowingly replied back. It was Tenzou’s turn to wince. Kakashi chuckled and patted the younger man on his arm. 

“I can keep secrets, you know. From a former ANBU shinobi to another..” Kakashi tried to assure Tenzou, his hand still not leaving the latter’s arm. Tenzou dragged in a deep breath and smiled. 

“Okay, fine.. I am..”

“Hmm. Was Kakashi-san your captain? Assuming he’s older than you..”

“Yes.. He is.. I mean, was.. Hnnyeah, I’m 4 years his junior..”

“How was Kakashi-san as captain of a team?”

Tenzou snorted. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and readied himself for a pile of literal paper bombs, his ears alert. 

“Kakashi-senpai was a great team leader. He’s quite skilled as I’ve mentioned earlier, he’s one of the most patient ninja I’ve known and he trained me real good. I am actually beholden to him. I wouldn’t be sitting here if it weren’t for his teachings, the ways in which he pushed me to discover the limits of my ability, the principles he has taught me.. I held them all to heart. Hooowever..” Tenzou said, then paused. Kakashi raised both his eyebrows and leaned forward. 

“Man! That guy can be such an ugly bully, for the love of Shodai.. Most of the time I have to do the team’s missions reports.. He would make me do tasks without any relations to ninja duties like y’know, bring his bloody, filthy laundry to the cleaners and he makes me pay for it too, the nerve! Like from my own salary and he has all kinds of colorful excuses, I mean, shit.. Oops, pardon my language—“

“Go on.. Curse him like you would a rogue ninja..” Kakashi said smoothly, his ears battered at the sudden assault of piss and vinegar from his kouhai. At present, Kakashi does not know if he is going to laugh or cry. He gestured for the barkeep to bring them another bottle of the same wine. 

“Hmm yeah.. Kakashi has plenty of neat little tricks up on his sleeves. Lunch breaks? Ramen runs at the Ichiraku? I paid for them most of the time! Oh my poor, aching wallet.. His porn fix? Ah, I remember that time when senpai asked me to buy the latest Haru issue in the Pink Bookstore—“

“An AV idol magazine.. With your own money?”

“Duh. Kakashi said he left his wallet in his apartment along with his nasty Icha-Icha and since we uh were running out of time for a mission debrief, he asked me rather kindly to buy him the magazine so he can go ahead to the ANBU HQ. Assured me that the proprietor won’t take note that I was underage. Like how old was I back then? 15 fucking years old, my friend.. He said I’d be able to get away with murder since I’m an ANBU ninja..” Tenzou huffed, motioning with his hands wildly as he told Sukea the story. 

“Let me guess. The proprietor was not convinced that you were 18. You underwent the third degree from the store owner and Hatake-san had to explain that it was all his fault for letting a minor purchase his own porn..” Kakashi deadpanned as he lined their glasses with the wine. Tenzou took his glass brusquely and sulked, still irritated at the memory. 

Tenzou snapped his fingers. “Fantastic deduction, Sukea-san.. That was majorly embarrassing. Senpai apologized profusely, but thought it was hilarious. The look on my face, he said.. Excellent dick moves. Kakashi-senpai has plenty..”

Kakashi laughed genially but deep inside he was disconcerted. He admits he wants to be aware of the bad things that Tenzou has kept from him back when they were team mates. But thinking about it was entirely different than hearing it straight from the younger ninja. Kakashi realizes that he hurt a little, for a fact. 

He was guilty as charged. 

“Mitsui-san.. If you were bothered by your captain’s quirks, then why’d you bend down to his will the whole time? You should have stood your ground and told him to fuck right off,” Sukea said, although he knew too damn well the answer to his question. 

“Sukea-san.. I did. Saa, without the colorful words though. We’d get into these arguments but the guy has that implicit ability to sway you, convince you to do his bidding. He butters you up, and I’d gobble everything. He can be soft at times..” Tenzou said, his voice trailing off. 

“He probably meant it..” Kakashi said gently. Tenzou shrugged wistfully and grabbed the bottle of wine. He replenished his glass and took a small sip. 

“I wish he did.. Because as much as I was irritated by some of my senpai’s dastardly bullying habits, he was after all, a good friend. Well, I see him as a friend.. But it was hard.. Senpai has this wall built around him that it was difficult for me to see right through him.. I know plenty of horrible things had happened to him when he was a child, that he has to exorcise his demons at some point, but I guess he never did.. 

“As I’ve said, I am indebted to him.. He gave me my freedom, the courage to stand up for myself and question things..” Tenzou said in a muted voice, a wistful smile written on his lips. 

“So Hatake-san was not this terrible, intimidating asshole after all..” Kakashi answered back gently. 

“No, overall he’s not. The positives still outplays the negative.. He’s a good person, senpai is..”

“Then why do you look so sad?” Kakashi asked the younger ninja. He placed his hand on his knee automatically, in a gesture of assurance. Tenzou frowned, playing with the stem of his glass. The night was beginning to fall and more people were getting in, the place now filled with a happy clamor that bars usually deliver in the evenings. 

“It’s just that.. I don’t know.. Maybe I still want senpai to acknowledge me? To assure me that I belong to this place? Maybe I..” Tenzou paused once more, unsure whether he should go on. Kakashi nodded, waited for Tenzou to go on with his story.

He was surprised when the younger man grabbed his hands unexpectedly, squeezing them. 

“Sukea-san.. I trust you, and I know I’ll never see you again that is why I think it’s safe if I tell you things I’ve never told my senpai. Other people even. I know I do not have the courage to say this to my senpai so I might as well tell you. It’s a burden off my chest If I let go of it..”

Kakashi stared at the inky, gaping eyes before him. The warmth of Tenzou’s hands clasped around his, his trust, the burgeoning attraction he was feeling without the younger ninja’s notice; those things were enough for the older man to let himself fall. 

He will roll with whatever punches the situation will dole out. There is a lesson to be learned here, Kakashi thought. He squeezed Tenzou’s hands right back and smiled kindly. 

“What is it, T—Mitsui-san?” Kakashi enquired. Tenzou dropped his gaze and sighed. 

“I love Kakashi-senpai..” 

Kakashi cleared his throat and chuckled. “Oh, there’s nothing wrong with that. It happens all the time, affection brought by mutual respect between underlings and superiors often take place at work. It makes for a great team dynamic. Love strengthens bonds between people.”

“No, I don’t mean that kind of love, Sukea-san!” Tenzou uttered helplessly. Kakashi gaped at his kouhai. He noticed that they were still holding hands together, and he couldn’t let go of the younger man’s own. Tenzou looked as if he doesn’t want to set his hands free either. 

“What do you mean, then, Mitsui-san?” 

“I am in love with my senpai, Sukea-san..” 

“Oh..”

Kakashi felt as if a paper bomb of atomic proportions exploded right in front of him. His throat was dry, and he has a hard time processing his emotions because it was a maze of feelings crammed into one sticky brew; happiness, sadness, guilt, fascination, lust, the attraction that he felt earlier, all wrapped together in a shiny packaging called shock. 

He was not expecting this. Tenzou’s romantic love for him. Tenzou actually, coming out to a stranger?

“For how long, my friend?” Kakashi managed to murmur. 

“It started when he saved me from the hands of a certain influential elder, Sukea-san.. It snowballed through the years..” Tenzou whispered with a sullenness that stung Kakashi’s heart. 

“You should have told Hatake-san what you felt for him..” Kakashi said. He felt Tenzou’s fingers caress the inside of his palms. Tenzou raised a single eyebrow and tutted bitterly. 

“What, and further embarrass myself?”

“At least if he, uhm, rejected you, then you’ll at least know where you stood. You could’ve moved on and met other people.. Better men than Hatake-san could ever be..” Kakashi blurted. He winced internally at what he just said. In situations like this, he has to use tact. 

Tenzou laughed, a cynical chuckle which made him let go of the older man’s hands. 

“His absence at first, I thought it was for the best. Little did I know that I was trapped between a rock and a hard place. I fell in love with a person before knowing him real good. However, as I have said earlier, Kakashi-senpai built this wall around himself. It was hard for me to penetrate it, no matter how many enemy ninja I’ve killed for him, for the village. It didn’t matter whether I let him walk all over me countless of times or not. It didn’t matter, even if I became this stellar ninja who made my senpai proud.. 

“He was still distances away from me.. Between us, it was always business, which was good for the team, the village, we did our duties like the good ninja we were disciplined to be.. But in my case, it was torture.

“By that point it’s too late for me to handle everything.. I have already reserved my heart to someone who was capable of bruising it.. I lived in the moment, but then craved for more. One day I’m happy, the next disenchanted.. It’s a cruel cycle..”

“Ma—Hmm, yes..” Kakashi said gently. It was true. Tenzou did everything not only for the village, but for his leader, and it’s not only because he did it out of loyalty and duty. He did it because.. Well, Tenzou loved him and was out to prove not only his worth to his senpai, but his love as well. 

The realization cut through him like dry ice. Tenzou’s soul was naked, open for him to see. It chastened Kakashi to take in the truth. He took the young man for granted, see through the devotion Tenzou has established. And all because overall, he lacked the courage to face his own ghosts and oust them permanently in his life. 

“I know.. I went out a few times with other people. Not only men, but women too.. I was always unfulfilled. I guess there are big shoes to fill here.. I was so lonely that I sought pleasure from other people, even if it was only a limited thing.. A shot of short-term intimacy was on par with avoiding death during missions. It made me pay attention and forget Kakashi-senpai, even if it was only for a little while..”

“Commitment.. Loyalty.. I think those virtues are influential in a sense that it teaches us not to walk away from the people that we love..” Kakashi said, nodding at a wistful Tenzou. The younger man grunted in agreement, grabbed his glass and filled it once more with wine. 

“I’m sorry to hear you’re hurting still, Mitsui-san.. If there’s anything I can do to help you assuage that hurt, I’ll be glad to help you..” Kakashi said good-naturedly. His heart felt like it was wrenched in a vise. To know that he was the cause of his kouhai’s torment was a matter that he himself has to take away. He took the younger ninja’s hand. 

“I apologize.. For the agony you are going through.. I would—“ Kakashi paused.

“You don’t have to make an apology, Sukea-san..”

“I was thinking maybe it would be better if you tell everything to Hatake-san now, before it’s too late.. You know how dispensable a ninja’s life is.. You’ll never know if you are going to die on a mission.. Give Hatake-san the benefit of the doubt.. I am sure he will hear you out.. There are possibilities that he might like what you say, and instances that, well, maybe he won’t.. It takes mettle, I know. But it’s better if you take chances now..”

“Sukea-san.. Senpai has a life of his own now.. And by your story, he seems happy and settled. I don’t want to cause more distress on my part, especially Kakashi-senpai.. All I want for him is to realize that he doesn’t have to wear his coat of armor all the time to protect his own feelings.. Maybe the Academy students he’s handling right now will finally make him realize that.. It’s not my job anymore.. Also, he is the only one who can help himself overcome that.. And I am doing it for myself, likewise.. I will abide with time..”

For a moment, their conversation was halted, with both ninja lost in their own thoughts. Men and women from all walks of life ordered their poison, the ongoing conversations around them dipping and rising, tempered by the wine. 

“Sukea-san..”

“Yes?”

“Do you like me?”

“Of course I do.. You’re pleasant company..”

“Do you have an open mind?”

“I think I am perfectly capable of trying anything twice, actually..” Kakashi shrugged then smiled as he took a sip from his wine glass. 

“Have you ever made love with men before?”

The older ninja stopped and looked hard at his companion. He has a niggling feeling he knows where the conversation was heading at. For one night, he has shed himself of all things Kakashi. Maybe Sukea can be a worldlier version of himself? 

“I did.. It was okay..” Kakashi said before he can stop himself. 

“Do you want to have sex with me?” Tenzou said in a casual manner. 

Kakashi almost choked on his wine. Tonight was indeed one paper bomb after another. 

He had to admit that he was intrigued though. And to the older ninja’s dismay, upstaged by no other than his kouhai. 

Tenzou was bold and brazen where Kakashi was unconcerned. He was experienced where Kakashi was found lacking. This time around, Tenzou is the one with the actual knowledge to teach him a thing or two when it comes to intimate relations. He will be the one in control. 

“Uh, wait a minute, Mitsui-san.. You’re saying this because you’re drunk..”

“I know I’m well-oiled, Sukea-san, but you are a nice person, and you’re beautiful and you listened to me.. You know my secrets.. I can’t pass this opportunity.. And you’re safe…”

“I’m safe because you’ll never see me again?”

“Right..”

“I can’t believe I’m about to do this..” Kakashi said truthfully. He replenished his glass to the brim while Tenzou did likewise. The older ninja took the glass to his lips and drank everything. The sudden jet of wine flooding his system warmed him and the alcohol finally took hold. He felt a bit lighter, the surroundings around him muted and lit with a soft golden radiance. 

“I swear.. You’ll love this.. I’ll make you feel good..” Tenzou assured Kakashi. 

“But.. If you keep up this habit, you’ll feel emptier than ever. You don’t have to find happiness in other people, Mitsui-san.. The key to it starts with the self. If you’re happy with yourself, then you can finally be happy with other people..” Kakashi replied back. 

Even though he was curious and attracted, and at this moment, terribly turned on, he tried to say what he thinks was just right for the young man. After all, he was his captain once. 

“Sukea-san.. I am staying out of the past and the future and living in the moment.. You said that you will gladly help me ease the hurt.. Even if it’s for just one solitary night..”

Kakashi bit the tip of his tongue with his front teeth. Yes, just tonight, nothing more. And he will be helping his kouhai in a way. Plus, if he was about to lose his man-cherry, losing it to his kouhai was probably a better idea other than doing with a total stranger. 

He will do it too to soothe Tenzou, to bring comfort to him. It had been a long time coming. It was time for him to give back. 

But another scheme struck him, so tempting that Kakashi found himself grinning at the thought and finally, agreeing to Tenzou’s proposal. 

“Alright. I’ll do it. But on one condition..” Kakashi murmured so Tenzou would have to inch closer to him. The younger man brought the side of his face nearer to his senpai, offering him his ear. 

“And what sort of condition would that be, Sukea-san?”

“Do you know anything about art photography, Mitsui-san?”

Kakashi waved the SLR camera in front of Tenzou, who gawped at his senpai, the pupils of his eyes widening into feline proportions and quickly turning into vast pools of ink. 

 

When they reached Tenzou’s apartment, which was neat and minimal and organized to a tee, Kakashi hesitated. But when the younger man led him to his bedroom and took off his shirt, his bindings and finally dropped trou, Kakashi knows he made the right decision. 

Tenzou was toned and chiseled because of ANBU labor. He knows there won’t be any scars on the younger ninja’s body because of the Shodai’s DNA within him. From what Kakashi sees, Tenzou has the smooth, taut and healthy skin of youth. He can see the graceful ripple of muscles on the younger ninja’s arms, the tensed undulations on his abdominals, the athletic construct of his limbs. When Tenzou turned to his side to place his clothing on a chair, Kakashi took note of the younger man’s sculptured rear, still hidden by his underwear. The rounded shape of his ass was more emphasized by the stretchy fabric clinging onto it for dear life. 

Kakashi’s heart pounded as he adjusted the camera’s aperture and speed settings. He was actually glad that he brought a manual camera instead of an automatic to finish off his Sukea disguise. Although his knowledge was limited in terms of photography, Kakashi knew the basics. It was after all, a small part of ANBU’s surveillance education. 

“Hmm, so what should I do, Sukea-san?”

“Huh?”

“Uh, you’re the photographer. You should provide me with the directions..”

“Oh.. Yeah.. We should not use overhead lighting. We can make use of the lamp instead..”

“Got it..” 

Tenzou went to his nightstand and lit the lamp while Kakashi turned the overhead lights off. The room was instantly flushed with a diffused, tawny glow. 

“That light adjustable?”

“Yes, it is..”

“Let’s turn it up a notch brighter.. It’s quite dim..”

“Sure..” Tenzou said briskly. He sat on his bed by the lamp and tweaked the brightness. Kakashi walked over to the side of the bed, his heart still pounding like tribal drums. 

“Alright.. You lie down on your bed and.. Well, it’s up to you if you want to take your underwear off..”

“Heck, I would..” Tenzou said.

Oh, Lord Hashirama, thank you for this fortuitous event, Kakashi thought to himself, the back of his neck now riddled with goosebumps at the sight. Tenzou raised his hips and slipped his underwear down, exposing his crotch for Sukea to see. The fleshy, pinkish tint of his penis peeked out of the younger man’s thighs. Tenzou was already hard. 

Kakashi caught his breath and swallowed. He took his camera and noticed his hands trembled a bit. Whatever happened to the plucky ninja in the face of his adversaries, Kakashi does not want to know. 

“Mm, right.. This is for the first shot.. You lie down on your side and turn your back on me.”

“Okay..” Tenzou settled on the bed and did as he was told. 

“Let’s see.. Uh, you should take a pillow.. Yeah that’s right, cuddle it.. Fold your legs, stretch one leg a little. Yes, cool.. Wait a sec..” Kakashi instructed. He checked the camera’s exposure settings, adjusted some more, then focused on the body before him. 

He kneeled down to find the best angle for the shot, then pushed the shutter release button. He took a few more shots from different angles. Kakashi felt his face get red and warm and he knew, at that instant, that he was getting hard down there too. 

The older man cleared his throat. “Well, that was for the first picture.. We continue with the second. Same position, but with your blanket this time..”

“Blanket?”

“Cover your legs and let your ass peek through.. Like this..”

Kakashi took the white blanket by the side of the bed. He unfolded it then arranged the cloth around the younger man’s legs, curling the edges into stiff waves around Tenzou’s limbs. Tenzou chuckled and stretched languidly while Kakashi draped the blanket down on his thighs in a subtly careless style. 

“Looks good..” Kakashi murmured. “Ready?”

“Ready..”

Kakashi stood gawking at Tenzou’s naked figure, holding the camera in his right hand. Absently, he tugged on his wig and hoped that the adhesive still clung to his scalp, that Tenzou is not a hairpuller. Seconds whizzed by in silence. He brought the camera to his face and let Tenzou’s figure fill the viewfinder. Then he dropped his arm, breathing deeply. 

Kakashi cannot take his arousal any longer. He shut the camera off. 

Slowly, he walked over to the nightstand and placed the camera on top of it. He untied his scarf and removed the rest of his clothing in silence while Tenzou waited. He was lit from the wine and his heart was beating so fast, Kakashi was afraid it might jump out of his skin and drench the whiteness of Tenzou’s bed with his blood, the red of his own haemorrhaging desire. 

“Sukea-san?” Tenzou whispered to the older man, his back still turned away from Kakashi.

“Tenzou…” Kakashi whispered to himself. 

“Sukea-san?” Tenzou said, then gasped as Kakashi crawled on the bed beside him. The older man gently roamed his hands over the ANBU ninja’s back, scarcely touching the flesh, gracing it with gossamer touches. Kakashi’s caresses were so delicate that the union felt more like a tender rush of energy than skin. Goosebumps now covered the younger man’s back. Kakashi kissed the base of Tenzou’s spine softly. The younger man uttered a low, faint moan. 

“Lie down..” Tenzou whispered to the older man. 

Tenzou brought a hand up and slowly drifted it on Kakashi’s chest. His nipples hardened even though there was no real contact involved. Tenzou let the tips of his fingers traipse the rounded, firm chest of his senpai lightly, made those gentle caresses linger in a maddening manner that Kakashi had to suck in his breath and sigh, to sink his fingernails on the younger man’s elbows and leave red imprints on them. 

“Close your eyes, Sukea-san..” Tenzou murmured. Kakashi did as he was told. Tenzou leaned over and kissed the cupid’s bow of the older man’s lips, and once more it was as soft as his touches earlier. Kakashi parted his lips to encourage the younger ANBU, but Tenzou held back even as Kakashi’s tongue began to glide and trip along his mouth. Tenzou leaned back and smiled at Kakashi. The younger man took in Kakashi’s impatience and without breaking eye contact with the older man, Tenzou took him into his grasp. 

The sudden gesture made Kakashi flinch. Tenzou furrowed his eyebrows and looked at his senpai with concern. Kakashi peeked at his crotch and saw that the younger ninja’s hand just lay there. He took a deep breath and exhaled until his breathing was even. Tenzou yanked, stroked and squeezed with wavering pressures until Kakashi felt he was about to explode. Sticky fluid now covered the knuckles of Tenzou’s index finger. Noticing Kakashi’s precome, Tenzou bent down and gently, slowly swirled his tongue around the head. Kakashi groaned loudly, his toes curling at the sharp, distinct pang of pleasure. 

Tenzou caved in then held back, waited for Kakashi’s breathing to return to normal once more. Tenzou stroked the older man’s cock, his fingers providing firm, delicious pressure on the glans and its underside. By now, Kakashi was writhing below Tenzou. When the younger ninja felt pressure mount up underneath his hand, he held back until Kakashi relaxed. Tenzou continued on, bringing the older man to the edge and slowing down until he saw the anguish on the older man’s face. 

Kakashi’s body was now begging for release. Tenzou reached for a drawer on his nightstand and obtained a tube of lubricant, spreading a generous amount on his fingers. His right hand slick with the lube, Tenzou took two of his fingers to the older man’s opening. The sensation overwhelmed Kakashi, and his body flinched upon contact of wet, slippery fingers gently prodding his ass.

The younger man looked at his companion curiously. 

“Are you sure you’ve had sex with men before, Sukea-san?” Tenzou propped himself on his elbow as he waited for Kakashi to answer but his hand did not stray anywhere. Instead, he played with the sensitive skin between the older man’s balls and his ass, wetting it with the lube. 

“Haah.. Uh, of course I did! It’s just.. I’ve never been with the company of men for a while..” Kakashi breathed. He sighed once more as Tenzou’s fingers drifted to his opening, wetting and rubbing it with firm, slow strokes. Kakashi can feel the tip of a finger poking him from the inside now. There was slight pain upon penetration. He tensed up, which the younger ninja noticed. He leaned forward and gave Kakashi a long, deep kiss. The older man wrapped his arms instantly around Tenzou, his hunger for a kiss finally satisfied. 

Their lips crashed and probed impatiently, the sensations of Tenzou’s tongue tingled the slick insides of Kakashi’s mouth. Kakashi can now feel Tenzou’s slippery finger advance and explore the tight inner parts of him, opening him some more. As the younger man allowed his tongue to fully play with Kakashi’s, grace teeth and tease his cheeks, he also let another finger slip inside the older ninja’s ass. Kakashi was melting underneath him, the tension gone. He went in deeper, felt so hot and excited at the older man’s reaction. What more if he played around with the—

“OH! AAAAHH.. Haah..” Kakahi moan was lush and wonderful in Tenzou’s mouth. The younger ninja finally found the spot he was looking for. Tenzou gave the older man a soft kiss then looked at him, slowing down his ministrations. 

“Sukea-san.. You are worthy of having all of your desires met, am I right?” Tenzou breathed on Kakashi’s ear. Kakashi felt weak at the impression of Tenzou’s warm breath on his skin. He groaned loudly at every firm stroke of Tenzou’s fingers. Something inside him trembled and shook each time Tenzou went over that particular spot. 

It felt so good, that Kakashi had no choice but to writhe his hips to and fro, to stretch his limbs out and gasp, panting for more. 

“Y-Yes, Mitsui-san..”

“Good.. Because I want you to recognize pleasure, Sukea-san..” Tenzou murmured. The low, soft sound of Tenzou’s voice occupied Kakashi’s head, blocking all apprehensions and superfluous thoughts. The younger man shuffled his fingers away from his opening carefully then got something from his drawer. Tenzou was about to tear a packet of condoms when Kakashi stopped him. 

“Mitsui-san.. Don’t..” Kakashi declared boldly. Tenzou looked at the older man with concern. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.. I want to feel you dripping hot inside me.. Cover me with you..”

“Sukea-san…” Tenzou’s voice quivered as he spread Kakashi’s limbs and slung one leg on his shoulder. He grabbed the container of lube and slickened the shaft with gobs of it. Kakashi can see the blush of arousal on Tenzou’s cheeks as the younger man stroked the shaft and fingered his glans, teasing him. Kakashi inched his ass to the younger man, egging him to go on. 

“You are so eager and it turns me on even more, Sukea-san..” Tenzou breathed back, the wet glans of his stiff dick now poking the entrance of his rear. 

“Just get with the program, Mitsui-san,” Kakashi snapped in a strained voice. Tenzou grinned back. The younger man let his tongue run along the back of Kakashi’s slung knee, then proceeded to give the older man what he wants. 

There was tightness and pain. Kakashi bit his lip at the overpowering sensation as Tenzou’s fullness filled him. The younger man looked dazed while he thrust up and down, slowly at first. 

“Oh, aaahh.. You’re really something..” Tenzou murmured, sweat now forming on his temples. Kakashi grabbed the younger man’s arms as another jolt of pain hit him, then wavered with the thrusts. 

“Haah.. AAAHH.. Mitsui..” Kakashi moaned, pain and want crossing his face. Tenzou’s eyebrows knitted with curiousness as he stared right back at the older man’s crotch. 

“Sukea-san.. This is strange.. You have like.. Really pale pubes..” 

“Oh.. Aah.. I.. I dyed my hair black.. For vanity…” Kakashi panted, suddenly tensed.

Well, he completely forgot that he was grey down there.. 

Tenzou’s eyes fluttered at the unexpected grip of the older man’s ass. The ANBU ninja made a throaty, low moan that was so sweet to the older man’s ears. 

“You are so tight..” Tenzou groaned back, his thrusts jabbing and hesitant. 

“I’m not, you must be too big..” Kakashi said dully. 

“Maybe..” Tenzou said, shrugging, then he grinned right back. The younger man angled his hips then rolled them fluidly. The motion made Kakashi gasp in surprise and as Tenzou made continuous thrusts, he found himself moving his hips, grinding against the younger man with enthusiasm. Each time Tenzou slipped and dragged inside him, Kakashi caught his breath and groaned hard and long. 

“More..” Kakashi breathed. Tenzou licked his lips and bit them as the image of a panting, aroused Kakashi surfaced beneath him. Tenzou thrust faster and as he heard gasps coming from the older man, he knows he was hitting the right spot. Kakashi was slick with his precome now. He felt his thighs get wet. Tenzou leaned forward and kissed the older man. He gently nipped Kakashi’s lips, trailed his tongue along Kakashi’s panting mouth until both of their lips were sodden with their spit. Down there, moist sounds emerged and Tenzou cannot stop the mad, wanton succession of his thrusts. 

“S-Sukea-san.. This is so good.. Ohh.. So good.. Aaaah..” Tenzou said, groaning. 

“Tenz—I mean.. I’m so tense..” Kakashi gasped, hitting himself mentally for his near-lapse. Tenzou kissed his jawline softly to appease the older man. 

“No, you’re not.. You’re wet with me.. You’re warm and tight but wet.. And it feels so good, Sukea-san..” Tenzou panted wetly in his ear. The younger man thrust hard, sending Kakashi to the fringes once more. 

Finally, Kakashi was brought over. He convulsed, then came. Come trickled between their bellies and mingled with their sweat, the strong smell of it peppering the room. Kakashi fell back down sated, his nerves tingling and sputtering, his senses invaded with a newfound pleasure. 

“Sukea! HAH, AAAHH!” Tenzou yelled out. A flood of warmth gushed inside the older man as Tenzou emptied himself of his seed. The younger ninja went limp as he crashed and rested on Kakashi’s chest, their hearts pumping fast. 

“Oh man.. That was excellent..” Tenzou murmured. Kakashi smiled back at his companion, brushing away wet strands of brown hair off his temples. Tenzou looked so young in this state, his eyes dark in its intensity, his mouth curved into the warmest, sunniest smile Kakashi has ever witnessed in his life. 

And he took those smiles for granted, his Tenzou, Kakashi thought with disappointment. At least now he knows. Tomorrow is going to be a new chapter, and he is going to take the reins and lay his cards on the table. 

It is another first in his life; the prospect of romance. 

Kakashi grinned back and took the younger man’s lips for a kiss. 

“Yes it was.. Brings a new perspective on my part..” Kakashi said quietly. 

“Hmmm?” Tenzou murmured, nuzzling his cheek on the older man’s chest. 

“Tomorrow.. What are your plans?”

“I will be en route to the ANBU HQ by 8 am..”

Kakashi knows that Tenzou uses the cypress trail to go to the ANBU HQ as a habit. 

“Do you want to meet up before you go, Sukea-san?”

“No, it’s not needed. You go straight to work..”

“Alright..”

Tenzou stayed inside him until they were both rested and primed to go once more. 

Two hours later, they collapsed against each other sticking and slithering from their own sweat and come. They took a shower and dressed. Tenzou settled himself on his bed as Kakashi took his camera, dangling the device around his neck. 

“Lock the door when you leave..” Tenzou murmured fuzzily. 

“No problem..” Kakashi said, smiling gently. He bent down and tweaked his kouhai’s nose. But before Tenzou can respond to the gesture, Kakashi was gone. Tenzou heard the snap of the door’s lock, then footfalls ascending and finally receding away from the apartment. 

There is only one person who did that gesture frequently to Tenzou, and that was Kakashi. 

 

 

Kakashi smelled Tenzou before he saw him. He tucked the Icha-Icha novel in his pocket then jumped off the tree limb, just in time to face the approaching ninja. 

Tenzou stopped dead in his tracks in complete surprise. He removed his mask and stared at his senpai. 

“K-Kakashi-senpai! It’s r-really you!” Tenzou stammered. 

“Hello, Tenzou..” Kakashi said in greeting, his eye curved into a happy arc. 

“Saa, it’s.. Uhh. Nice to see you again.. You look great…” Tenzou blinked. Kakashi can see that the younger man was practically squirming in his place. He ought to placate the situation—and fast. 

He walked over to the younger man until their chests were almost touching. Tenzou backed away a little but Kakashi was swift and meant business. He grabbed hold of the younger ninja’s arm. 

“Tenzou..”

“What is it, senpai?” Tenzou murmured. Kakashi brought his lips to the younger man’s ear. 

“Thanks for an explosive first time last night, Tenzou.. It was that great.. I’ll never forget it..” 

“WHU-W-WHAT?” Tenzou spat out loudly, stammering. Kakashi smiled at his kouhai gently and covered his lips with his fingers. Tenzou paled. He kept staring at his senpai, his face written with a crazy mix of bewilderment and complete shock, too numb to say anything. 

“Yes, you’re really something too, kouhai.. But other than that, we need to talk.. I know how you feel about me and I think that it’s time for you to get to know me without the walls..”

“W-What walls..” Tenzou sputtered in reply. “You.. Y-You were Sukea-san! How dare you, senpai!”

Kakashi tutted, looked around and noticing that no one was nearby, gave his kouhai a quick kiss on the lips. The motion woke Tenzou up. 

“Do you have a mission today?” Kakashi sighed. 

“Uh. Uhm, yeah, senpai. I will be back the day after tomorrow,”

“Good. I’ll take you on a proper date. Dinner, flowers, wine and conversation. I’ll reserve a table for us at Kobayashi Wagyu in the evening.”

Tenzou frowned at his former captain, who stared right back at him. The older man was all-grins and his only visible eye twinkled, his body language chill and comfortable. 

The ANBU ninja couldn’t help but smile back. A dazed smile that spoke of the fast turn of events and the indescribable shock of Kakashi’s reveal. 

“You’re really going all out, senpai, huh?” Tenzou managed to say. 

“I am.. I owe you a lot.. Not just, uh, money. But attention too.. Appreciation.. And the love that you deserve..” Kakashi said sincerely. 

The bemused smile earlier was soon replaced by that sunny grin Kakashi now longed for. Tenzou beamed at him and Kakashi felt the sharp tips of his Black Ops gloves touch his own. He grabbed the younger ninja’s hand and squeezed them tenderly. 

“Senpai..”

“Kakashi.. Just Kakashi..”

“Kakashi..”

Another pillowy kiss landed on Tenzou’s mouth. Tenzou parted his lips and for a brief moment, their tongues danced against each other lightly, almost feather-like in its caress. 

“See you then, Tenzou.. Be careful with your mission.. I will be waiting for you..” Kakashi said. 

“I will.. I’ll get back to you in one piece..” Tenzou answered back. One last deep kiss, and Tenzou headed off to the ANBU HQ.

Kakashi looked at the direction of the Black Ops home, a slight pull of nostalgia washing over him. With tentative steps, he walked back to the village. He stuck his hand in his pocket and played with the roll of film inside. 

He wonders whether one of the dark rooms in the Intel Division will be occupied. Kakashi wants to use one all by himself for the purpose of developing last night’s photographs. 

For the meantime, he had to make do with the pictures he took of Tenzou.

**Author's Note:**

> I was not really fond of Kakashi’s Sukea side story since I expected MK not to reveal Kakashi’s face. I thought it was cooler that way, it adds to the Hatake mystique and crap. The short idea came to me while I was teaching my bf how to ragga-dance on Skype while he taught me the basics of skanking (because he thinks I was doing it wrong. I was kicking too much.)
> 
> Didn’t know I was doing it wrong for the past 12 years so HAHA on me. 
> 
> I know it’s weird. But weird ideas in normal situations often have the best turnouts. And in my case, it was a TNKK story. 
> 
> Lastly: 
> 
> I was listening to Electronic last night before going to bed and when the namesake song came on, I found myself reading Twisted Tenderness. I read all chapters of the story for kicks, and I was tempted to edit some parts due to wrong gramming (hahaha... oops, I don’t have a beta reader). I am guilty of lousy speed-editing and drunk-editing, sorry. Anyway, I have decided to go on with the story. Will create a new chapter after this one. So far, it’s easier to do TT because of its modern-day setting and because it is a premise that I know by heart. More talk, more feelings, cut down the sex for a while (haha) on (pending) new chapters. Because they’ll be about feelings.


End file.
